mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Vice Principal Luna/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Vice-principal Luna EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png|Vice-Principal Luna is unimpressed Sunset "why would Twilight Sparkle do" EG.png Vice Principal Luna "why would you think" EG.png Sunset giving Luna a folder EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Human Luna looking out window EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Vice Principal Luna looks at Twilight disapprovingly EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png Luna holding altered photos of Twilight EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Vice Principal Luna leaving her office EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Vice-principal Luna walks on stage EG.png Luna holding crown box EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png|The tiara. Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|You have a lot of cleaning up to do, young lady. Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png|Uh-oh...Looks like Adagio got to them first... Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Pinkie notices the Crusaders in the crowd EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Flash Drive eliminated from the competition EG2.png Princess Luna in front of the bracket board EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Photo Finished Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png|*Gulp* Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna looking scared EG3.png A Banner Day Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'my, oh, my' EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'this is wonderful!' EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "the games only happen every four years" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Photo Finish taking rally pictures EG3.png Vice Principal Luna appears behind Sunset EG3.png Luna "we'd like to keep magic as far away" EG3.png Luna "don't want to be accused of cheating" EG3.png Luna "the Friendship Games are serious business" EG3.png Luna "we don't want any surprises" EG3.png Luna "you came here from a world of magic" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna gives Sunset a task EG3.png Sunset accepts Vice Principal Luna's task EG3.png Crystal Prep buses arrive to Canterlot High EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "always such a pleasure to see you" EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance "Canterlot is off to an early lead" EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Indigo Zap riding up the vine EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia "we all saw what happened" EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" EG3.png Cadance "as soon as our teams are ready" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "if both teams are ready" EG3.png Cadance "last event of the Friendship Games" EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Cadance and Luna "now!" EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cadance and Luna running away EG3.png Luna near a Ponyville rift EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Rarity saves Velvet Sky and Fleur; Rainbow saves Bright Idea EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Hang on!" EG3.png Rarity "Obviously!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png More Shadowbolts and Wondercolts under purple light EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia "I know these Friendship Games" EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Twilight and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy getting mad at Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie Pie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png Timber Spruce raising his hand EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to watch your lanterns fly!" EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia protecting her students EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers come out of hiding EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I only wanted this to be" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I've made it the worst" EG4.png Principal Celestia indignant "it's not" EG4.png Principal Celestia "so much to so many people" EG4.png Principal Celestia "my sister and me included" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "wanted our students to come here" EG4.png Gloriosa and principals listen to Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Celestia and Luna welcoming people to the Gala EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Road Less Scheduled Cranky Doodle and Vice Principal Luna arrive CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle meets the Starswirl Squad CYOE16a.png Celestia invites Twilight to hang out CYOE16a.png Celestia holding festival schedule flyer CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find falafel truck CYOE16a.png Luna hands falafel tray to Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Spike giving puppy dog eyes and pout CYOE16a.png Spike catches a meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches another meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches third meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers laughing together CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find photo booth CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia run to photo booth CYOE16a.png First photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Second photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Third photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle popping and locking CYOE16a.png Twilight watching Cranky Doodle dance CYOE16a.png Cranky gets twisted up from breakdancing CYOE16a.png Twilight and Luna helping Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers sitting on the hill CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers watch the sun set CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks for teaching me" CYOE16a.png Celestia "I should have you send me letters" CYOE16a.png Twilight confused by Principal Celestia's idea CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "that would get old" CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "I could text you" CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "let's just forget it" CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia laughing together CYOE16a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Sunset and friends see delivery truck arrive EGFF.png Vice Principal Luna "no student parking" EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wide view of festival food stands and trucks EGSBP.png Merchandise Princess Luna Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Canterlot High Pep Rally featuring Luna.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Vice Principal Luna doll.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Vice Principal Luna doll packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Rainbow Rocks Vice Principal Luna artwork 1.png Rainbow Rocks Vice Principal Luna artwork 2.png